Various systems analyze a golf swing for one or more characteristics of the swing. For instance, conventional optical systems utilize a camera or other imaging devices to collect visual images of the golf club during a swing and utilize sensors on the club or image recognition software to identify the club in the visual images. On the basis of the identification, the system may determine a characteristic such as a speed of the club at various times during the swing, such as by noting how far the club has moved in between image frames. The visual image may be supplemented with audio recordings of the swing to identify, for instance, a time of impact of the golf club with a golf ball to aid in focusing the analysis on the most fruitful image frames. On that basis, a speed of the swing at impact may be determined based on the speed of the club as identified from the visual image corresponding to the time of impact.